


It Only Looked Like The End

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you call when someone you need saving can't be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Looked Like The End

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It Only Looked Like The End  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 3,239  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow, Angel (Angel/Willow implied..kind of)  
>  **Summary:** Who do you call when someone you need saving can't be saved?  
>  **A/N:** Written for rua1412. She posted an [exchange fandom offer](http://rua1412.livejournal.com/639091.html). This was my first time writing Spike/Willow. I hope you like it, honey and I hope I didn't mess up your pairing too badly.  
>  **A/N2:** Set after the AtS season 5 episode Hellbound. It ignores canon and comics. A huge Thank you goes out to shakensilence for the title! I literally couldn't have done it without you :D

Since they had caught Pavayne there wasn't much to do in terms of an after life once everyone left the office for the day. He had already done the whole keeping Angel from having himself a right good time. If he couldn't diddle his willy then he was going to make damn sure Angel didn't get to either. After he had watched the vein in the great poof's head pop, he had decided to leave while the getting was good. Not that he was worried Angel could do him any damage but this was Wolfram and Hart after all. Surprising things had been known to happen there.

But now he found himself at a loss. He was also bored out of his mind. If he didn't find something to do soon..... He really missed being corporeal. Spike stared into space as he let his mind wander. There had once been a time not too long ago when he could do what he wanted when he wanted. A grimace flashed across his face. Well, except for that one thing he could never do. Perhaps it would be better to say the one person. He had done a lot of things in his life and he wouldn't deny he had enjoyed them all. But there was one thing, one person he didn't do and he felt like he was going to regret it for the rest of his unlife.

Willow. He had almost had her, a lot of times. And each time he had let her slip through his fingers without so much as a taste of anything she had to offer. A small sigh escaped him as a picture of the witch flashed in his mind. Ah! She was a such a right nice piece... What he wouldn't have done to her back then. Who was he kidding? There was nothing he wouldn't do to her now.

An image of Willow, above him, riding him, her red hair flowing down her back as she tossed her head back, came to him. The vein in her throat would pulsate with life, urging him to drink, to satiate his hunger. But he would resist the urge. He would wait until she was so close to coming, her body would throb against his and she would beg him to bite her. Only then would he give in; sink his fangs deep into her neck, roll her over and plunge deep into her body over and over again. She would beg him for harder, faster, deeper, more. His name would be the one wrung from her body as her orgasm finally hit.

Angelus had once asked _'What could be a better ride than a mustang?'_ Spike now knew the answer; Willow. She would be magnificent.

Spike shook his head to rid himself of the images. He should have known better than to let himself get so worked up with no way to find release. There was no reason to make himself suffer; especially not alone. With a wicked smile spreading quickly across his face, Spike went in search of Angel.

 

 

Fred walked into Angel's office her body the picture of defeat. "I can't do it, Angel."

Angel barely glanced up from the stack of papers on his desk. "Can't do what?"

"I can't save him."

That had Angel's attention. "Who?"

"Spike. Who else am I trying to save around here? I've tried to think of something else. I've researched until my eyes can't see the damn computer screen. But everything I find is either too risky or impossible.

"Well, no one can say you didn't try." Angel shrugged his shoulders before he buried his nose back into his work.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

A huge sigh escaped him as he glanced back up at Fred. "What else did you want me to say, Fred?"

Fred's eyes narrowed as she glared at Angel. "I don't know. Anything. You could have said try harder for god’s sakes. He needs to be saved. He's a champion, Angel. Just like you." Her voice turned pleading. "He deserves to be saved."

Spike walked through the walls into Angel's office, his voice full of sarcasm and mirthless laughter as he spoke. "Give it up, pet. Angel is still firmly in the 'We hate Spike Club'. Don't waste your time feeling sorry for me. I don't have it so bad. Other than the not being able to diddle my willy part. Besides, I like haunting Angel. Keeps the bugger on his toes."

Suddenly, Angel shut the folder he had been reading and laid it on top of the stack. "You have an excellent point, Fred. Spike does need to be saved." He added softly under his breath, _The sooner the better._ Without another word he hit the com button. "Harmony, I need you to get Giles on the line." He paused for a moment. "No. Harmony, you don't need to know why." Another pause. "Harmony! Just dial the damn number!" Angel groaned inwardly as he shut off the com. That was going to come around to bite him in the ass later. He just knew it. If he knew Harmony, and he did, he was going to be greeted with ice cold cups of pig's blood every morning for a week... at least.

A few minutes later Harmony buzzed in. "I have Mr. Giles on the line for you."

 _Damn!_ The biting professional no nonsense tone gave credit to his thought. He could probably make that three weeks. With another groan, Angel picked up the phone and began to softly speak. After what seemed forever but was in truth only moments, Angel placed the receiver back in its cradle.

Unable to stay quiet any longer Spike and Fred asked in unison, "What did he say?"

Angel considered letting Spike stew for a few minutes before he answered but then he remembered doing that to Spike had had horrible consequences in the past. "I told him what was going on and what we needed. He's sending help. I've already sent the jet for her."

"Her?" Fred's brow shot up as she stared at Angel, her curiosity getting the better of her. Who could Angel have gotten to try and save Spike?

"Red." Spike whispered softly, already lost in his thoughts. He really hoped she was wearing the fuzzy pink number, the one that drove him insane with wanting to bite her... and wanting other things.

"Who?" It was Angel and Fred's turn to speak at the same time.

"Sorry. I meant Willow."

Angel raised his eyebrows but chose not say anything. If there had been anything going on between Spike and Willow he didn't want to know. Although, he would seriously deplore her sense of taste in men. After all she could have any man she wanted. Hell, even he would be a better choice than....but it was really none of his business.

"Willow's the witch, right?" At Angel's nod she continued, "Okay, then. I'm going to go and make sure we have everything she might need." A nervous giggle echoed through Angel's office. "Huh, I don't even know what a witch needs. Maybe I should research because I...."

Before she could finish speaking, Angel interrupted. "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. You only have twenty minutes, Fred."

"Twenty minutes?"

Fred interrupted before Angel could begin to speak. "Oh, the private jet." Another giggle escaped her. "I forgot."

A smile spread across Angel's face as she turned on her heels and walked quickly out the door. If only Spike would do the same thing.

 

 

A few minutes past the twenty minute deadline, Willow walked through the office doors of Wolfram and Hart. She smiled as Angel walked out of his office to greet her. "So, why exactly am I here? Giles refused to tell me what was going on. He just put me on a plane and here I am."

"Well, there's this problem we need your help with...." His sentence trailed off as Willow spoke.

"I gathered that much what with the my being here and all." She flashed him a smile to take the sting out of her words.

"Sorry, it's just... It's kind of hard to explain. I thought Giles would have told you about..."

Once more Willow interrupted. "About what, Angel?" All of this beating around the bush was starting to make her nervous.

"About me, luv." Spike stood in the center of the room and waited for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"Spike! You're alive!" With a squeal of delight, Willow launched herself at Spike. If it hadn't been for Angel's quick reflexes she would have rammed into the wall.

"What the hell is going on? I just sailed right through him!"

Spike hung his head before he quickly raised it again. He had nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't his fault. After all he had died saving the world. "Somehow I was brought back but not all the way. I'm a bloody ghost."

Angel decided to get right to the point. "I need you to make him corporeal again."

"Can you do it?" Spike tone was hopeful as he quickly hid his crossed fingers behind his back as he asked the million dollar question.

Willow rolled her eyes, tossed her red hair behind her shoulder as a huge grin spread across her face. "Piece of cake."

"What do you need? You have the full weight of Wolfram and Hart at your disposal." Angel gestured with his hand to include the science lab.

She knew she shouldn't do it, she should be ashamed of herself for even thinking it but she couldn't resist. "Eye of newt, the horn and the blood of a unicorn to anchor Spike further into this world." Willow paused for effect before she snapped her fingers. "Oh and baby's breath to give life. And by the way I don't mean the flower."

Angel stared at Willow for half a second before he calmly spoke, "No problem."

"Angel, ewwww!" Before she could stop herself she slapped him on the arm. "That's just wrong. I was..."

Angel tried his damnedest to ignore the tingling in his arm where she had smacked him. It wasn't that she had hurt him. It was just her touch had..... Angel quickly cleared his throat and began to speak, "You were teasing, I know. You forget I know you, Willow. The last thing you would want to do would be to hurt an innocent. I remember your reaction to Lurconis and the babies sacrificed to him."

A relieved laugh escaped her as his chocolate brown eyes stared into hers. She had only been trying to tease him since the rumors of him running an evil corporation had hit Sunnydale. She quickly sent a silent prayer of thanks to every goddess she could think of that he didn't know all she had done. "For a minute there I thought you were serious."

A small answering smile curled the corners of Angel's mouth. She didn't need to know he was quite capable of acquiring those things if they were needed.

"If you two are quite done with the making of the googly eyes at each other. Can we be getting on to the making me corporeal part?" Spike's tone was downright pissy as he spoke.

"There was no googly eyes at..." She let her sentence trail off as she realized Spike had to be teasing her. "I'm sorry, Spike. Of course. If you would just stand over there. Angel, could you move back just a little bit. I need complete silence for this so please, don't speak anyone."

"You heard her, quiet!" He almost had Spike out of his hair, he could just feel it! There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone mess this up. He glared at Harmony, as if daring her to speak.

Willow shot Angel a grateful look, the spell she was about to cast was very volatile. One wrong word could do a whole lot of damage. The spell was an old one. One that hadn't been spoken in a very long time. It was also a spell that only very few people knew the existence of and it had to stay that way. She only had the knowledge because of casting the spell to turn all of the potentials into slayers. She quietly raised her hands, closed her eyes and began to speak.

After Willow lowered her hands and opened her eyes, for a brief moment Angel had thought the spell hadn't worked. Until suddenly Spike began to yell.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me, Red?"

"What's wrong?" Angel just knew he was going to be stuck with Spike haunting him for the rest of his unlife.

"It bloody well burns is what's wrong. I already went through that, it hurts like a mother and if you don't mind I would rather not go through it again." He tried to soften his words with a smile but only managed a grimace. "If it's all the same to you."

Willow bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at his pissy attitude. Maybe she should have warned him about it but she hadn't thought it would faze him. "It's okay, Spike. It's just your spirit trying to settle inside your body. Give it a few minutes."

"It's okay she says. Give it a few minutes she says. I'd bet she would be singing a different tune if it was her perky ass the one being burned alive." Spike muttered completely unaware he was speaking out loud.

"Spike!" Angel snarled as his face quickly morphed into his vampire visage. He may not have the right to chastise Spike on Willow's behalf but he didn't like the way he was talking about her. After all she had only been trying to help.

"Sorry, luv." Spike completely ignored Angel. "I didn't mean..."

"Hey, it's okay. Is it starting to feel better?"

Even as she asked, the burning sensation completely left his body. Spike quickly raised his hand and smacked his own face. "Ow!" He yelled before he quickly reached out and slapped Angel in the back of his head.

"Damn it, Spike!" As Angel rubbed his head it was all he could do not to return the hit. But he was trying hard to control his emotions and settled for glaring at Spike.

Once again Spike ignored Angel as he reached for Willow. With one fell swoop he lowered his head and captured her lips in a lingering kiss.

Willow could feel even her toes began to tingle at one taste of his cool lips against hers. She had wanted this for so long, imagined it happening for so long she was unsure if it was real. She pulled her head back slightly, "Spike? I...." Willow cleared her throat and tried again. "What was that for?"

"Thank you for making me corporeal again." She was his angel sent to save him from this lonely existence.

She could feel her face begin to crumple at his words but she was powerless to stop it. There for a moment, a brief, wonderfully passionate moment, she had thought Spike liked her. Really liked her. But of course she had misinterpreted what the kiss had meant.

The look of sadness on her face was his undoing. If anyone had the right to be happy it was Willow. She should never have to look or feel that way again. He gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I latched onto the first excuse I could find to kiss you. I've really wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Really?"

Spike nodded his head. "Uh huh. That, along with other... stuff."

"What other stuff?"

Spike wiggled his eyebrows at her. "What do you think?"

Willow's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her face turned as red as her hair as the meaning of his words finally sunk in. She had never imagined Spike had wanted to do... Yes, he had said a long time ago that he had thought about biting her but she hadn't honestly believed him. It was just something a vampire would say to someone, he thought of as one of the guys or worse a sister, just to spare her feelings. But now, the feel of his body against hers told a different story. She could feel his erection as it throbbed, hard and insistent against her body.

She swallowed hard as she stared into his eyes, she saw things she should have noticed a long time ago. His feelings for her were there for her to notice. If only she had taken the time or cared to look. So much time they had wasted on not being together. She wasn't going to waste any more.

Some bit of what she was feeling must have shown in her eyes, Spike lowered his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around Willow's body. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, her breath catch in her throat as his lips finally captured hers once more.

They were lost in each other's embrace for a long time until Angel cleared his throat loudly and rather rudely. "This is a place of business, Spike, if you don't mind. " It was hard for Angel to keep his tone polite when all he really wanted to say was, _"Get your slimy tongue out of her mouth before I remove it for you. Permanently."_

Willow quickly pulled herself out of Spike's arms. "Sorry, Angel, I...."

"Don't worry, pet. Angel's not upset with you. It's me he's angry with." Spike leaned closer to Willow to whisper loud enough for Angel to hear, "It's because he's a eunuch, you know. Makes him jealous because he can't even... Well, not without letting Angelus out to play."

"Spike."

Just his name through gritted teeth was enough to let Spike know he had seriously worn out his welcome. "What do you say, Red, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Where do you want to go? Sunnydale?" As soon as she spoke she wanted to recall the words but it was too late. She quickly crossed her fingers as she waited for his answer.

 _Why would he want to go back to Sunnydale?_ He knew the town had been rebuilt but what did that have to do with... _Ah!_ "No, definitely not there. Why don't you pick okay?"

A soft smile softened her worried features. "I hear Paris is nice this time of year."

"Paris it is then. Angel, we're going to need the jet. You don't mind do you?" Without waiting for an answer Spike turned Willow in his arms and headed for the door.

 

 

Angel watched silently as Spike guided Willow through the door with his hand at the small of her back. It was all Angel could do not to rush forward and remove Spike's hand preferably from his body and beat him to death with it. He knew he should be relieved Spike was finally leaving Wolfram and Hart. He should be glad to see the back of him. He should also be glad Spike wasn't returning to Sunnydale but the only thing that kept running through his mind was Spike was leaving with Willow. His Willow.


End file.
